A Pinch Becomes a Grab
by joeybb
Summary: Big-hearted construction owner Jacob visits his timid friend Bella, secretary to narcissist boss Edward, at work. Seeing the way Edward treats his staff like dirt raising his hackles and they soon become violent nemeses. A SLASH two-shot. Edward/Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own a slightly twisted gallows sense of humour and a love of steamy passionate conflict-flings. This is my first attempt at slash…so if this is not your thing or you don't like snobby angrywards and kind skinhead-jacobs please look away now!**

**Part one of a two-shot.**

…

JACOB:

I take the stairs up to Bella's new office two at a time. I am in a great mood; I have just signed a huge contract with the Seattle branch of a real estate development company and my fledging business is about to float on the stock market. Not bad for an uneducated construction worker from the small town of La Push I think to myself. I can't wait to tell my best friend the news so I decide to surprise her and turn up unannounced..

I manage to charm the receptionist in the foyer and get directions to Bella's office, she was the secretary to the CEO of a multinational corporation. She had only been there for a month and whenever I asked her how her new job was going she quickly changed the subject, so I thought the best thing was to check it out for myself.

I find her office easily enough and knock on the door twice, not wanting to wait for an answer I walk in. There is expensive artwork on the walls and the window looks across the whole city is floor to ceiling, the view is breathtaking. It looks like it cost more to decorate this one office than my entire house. I whistle loudly as I stare into the corner of the room and see Bella, she jumps up like a frightened cat. She looks nervously up at the door to her right that reads '_Edward Cullen. CEO. MASEN MANAGEMENT' _and places a finger to her lips.

"What are you doing here Jay-Jay?" her voice is quiet as she rushes up to me and I wrap her petite frame in my arms. She responds by kissing me quickly on the lips. She is like a kid sister to me, I adore her and pick up immediately that although she's delighted to see me, she's not exactly comfortable with me being here.

"Hey, what's the problem?" I ask softly as she squeezes herself out of our platonic embrace and raises her hands to her mouth in worry, looking back at the door.

"You really can't be here Jake, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed personal visitors." She indicates to her boss's door, "If he finds you here he will flip."

"Relax, baby, I've got some great news and if your boss turns up I'll know of a good story. He won't know why I'm really here I promise." I take her sweetheart shaped face in my large tanned hands, "Have I ever let you down?"

She shakes her head and grins at me, calmer now she walks back behind her massive desk and sits down.

"Besides now you're some big shot's secretary doesn't that give you a little lee way?"

"I'm not a secretary, Jacob, I'm Mr. Cullen's Executive Assistant," she raises her eyebrows in humour at my common oversight.

"Sorry Bell-bell," I say as I perch on her desk ignoring her cringing look. "But after all this time I still don't know what the difference is."

I hear the CEO door to the main office slam shut, I hadn't even heard it open and I turn around in annoyance at the rude interruption.

"What the hell am I paying you for Swan?" a brisk voice shouts.

Bella jumps up like she's been shot, but I have never a fan of hierarchy or office politics and so I continue to sprawl myself on her desk and smile at him.

"I-I-I'm so-so sorry Mr Cullen, I was, err, err".

Poor, scared Bella is as white as a sheet.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." I get up and walk towards him with my hands up to try and diffuse a potential argument.

"Who the devil are you anyway?" he shouts in my face.

I am taken aback; I have never met a more hostile supposed manager. I take a proper look at him; he is dressed like a suited stiff; polished shoes, and a perfect arranged tie and coiffed coppery hair. Obviously he is a vain twat. He is as tall as me but where I am built like a toned brick shit house, he is slim, athletic and his pale skin contrasts deeply with my bronzed Native American tones.

"I'll be your worst fucking nightmare if you continue to talk to her like this," I snarl at him and I see Bella run and stand between us, her eyes pleading angrily with mine.

Why does she want to work with such a narcissistic egoist anyway?

EDWARD:

I could hear a frightful commotion in the secretary's office whilst I was on the phone making a very important phone call. I hadn't been completely sure about hiring the Swan girl but she had excellent references and I felt absolutely nothing for her so she was employed. After I had angrily slammed the phone down I crept up to the door and quietly pulled the handle down. I watched Swan and her friend chat to each other before slipping into the office and slamming the door behind me as loudly as I possibly could.

I wasn't jealous that some guy was flirting with my secretary, I'm not the jealous type, and the mousy timid sort don't really turn me on. I don't have time for intimate relations and I would never have an inter-office romance but I will not have personal matters brought into the office. I look fiercely at the lout she has been making gooey eyes at. He is wearing typical blue-collar construction attire; a plaid flannel shirt, cotton work wear trousers and steel toed boots. His head is shaved quite closely and his features are soft and round whereas mine are sharp and hard. In fact we are physically opposites of each other and I imagine our personalities are quite divided too.

I ignore him and look down at Swan who is staring up at me terrified I am about to fire her. Good! I am tempted but haven't got the time or inclination to go through that whole job screening rigmarole again.

"Look I don't care who you fuck out of office hours but on my time you work for me and only me. Understand?"

Swan immediately turns to the other guy and tries to hold him back, what is his name; Jay-Jay? How ridiculous. I enjoy watching his eyes burn into me as she tries to hold onto him but he pushes her aside and takes a swing at me. I duck just in time and he misses, I am enthralled that this angers him further until my secretary yanks desperately on his sleeve.

"Jake! Please!"

I smile as the man concedes and apologizes to her, he looks at me with a face of blind hatred and I widen my smile. This is fun, I sneer to myself.

"Security?" I push a button down on the intercom and immediately two burly guards come in. I point casually at Jake and they stand either side of him as he is forced to leave the building.

"Sorry, Bella," he mouths as he is escorted away.

"Is that the typical kind of friend you keep Swan?" I try to keep the excitement at my victory out of my voice but I can barely hide it.

"No, Mr Cullen," she murmurs and I feel a wicked pleasure at her easy betrayal of her friend. What an excellent afternoon it has been so far!

…

JACOB:

At first I was so angry at being thrown out of that asshole Cullen's building that I didn't even think about how humiliating it was for Bella. I was absolutely guilt stricken as soon as I calmed down and thought about the repercussions she might experience. I vowed to take her out to lunch as soon as possible to try and make amends. The next day I called her up when she was at home, hoping I had given her some time to calm down and forgive me.

"Hi, Bella."

I could hear her sigh down the phone. "Oh, hi, Jake".

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No, I'm sorry, my boss is a dick but the money is so good. I'm sorry he threw you out."

I chuckle lightly and she joins in with me. "Let me make it up to you proper and take you out to lunch tomorrow."

"Erm, okay…" she hesitates.

"What is it?"

"Well, he's, cut my lunch hour in half. I only get thirty minutes."

"What! Why? Because of me?"

"I don't know, maybe, I guess."

"What does your contract say?"

"I haven't exactly signed one yet."

"What! Bella, what's wrong with you? Did you fancy this guy or something? Where's your common sense of judgement?"

"No, I don't fancy him Jake. He's a wicked megalomaniac, but I think underneath all the bravado and cussing, he could be an alright guy."

I shake my head, trust Bella to see the good underneath a total monster.

"Look, he can't treat you this way, it has to stop. I'm taking you out for lunch at 12 and it might take a while, longer than thirty fucking minutes anyway."

"Oh, Jake, promise me you'll have me back by 12.30."

"We'll see."

"I do like it that you're always on my side. See you at 12."

"Okay."

"And Jay-Jay? I think it's better you meet me _outside_ the office block."

I laugh with her and end the call.

The next day I am abnormally excited at the prospect of taking Bella out to lunch. I had been thinking about Edward the previous night. Men like that absolutely sicken me, the ones who use their testosterone inflicted power to exert control over women. I found the idea of getting into another argument with him both frustrating and strangely appealing. I shook the idea away from my head and found the most working class blue collar outfit I could, purely to piss Edward off if I saw him. It hadn't missed my notice how he practically recoiled when he saw my boots and skinhead; I bet the man has never done a day of physical backbreaking work in his life. He probably gets his buff physique from some lame gym routine with a personal instructor, I sniff at the idea.

Bella is uneasy when I meet her outside of her work at 12. She looks like she has been crying and I know she is trying to put a brave face on for me.

"What's the matter, honey?" I ask her gently as she buries her head in my warm chest.

"Just a typical morning working for Masen Management," she blinks through wet eyes and I take her little hands in mine as we walk over to her favourite pizza joint.

The place was jam-packed and I am secretly pleased that it takes us ten minutes to get a table. I don't want to get Bella into trouble or fired but I sure as hell want another opportunity to give Edward Cullen a piece of my mind. Bella and I chat easily, she tells me about her new beau Mike Newton, who sounds very dull in a long line of dull and mediocre boyfriends. She asks me about my romantic connections but I swiftly change the subject back to her.

"Shall I get the cheque?" I ask after she finishes the last of her pizza Americana.

"Yes, please. What's the time?"

I tactfully ignore her question until I have paid and tipped the waitress before I casually look down at my watch.

"Ten to one." I finally reply nonchalantly.

"You're kidding," her face drains of all color and she picks up her bag and coat, and starts hurrying to the way out.

"Wait for me," I chase after her all the way back to her office. As she pleads with me to go, I follow her into the building and dart up the stairs close to her. She is just about to push me out of the foyer, when she sees the foreboding silhouette of Edward Cullen tearing his young receptionist off a strip for the way she handled a phone call. I push past her and wave cheerfully at him.

"What is this son of a bitch doing here?" Edward snarls at me as he spins around and Bella flinches at the violence in his face.

"I've come to see you actually, Mr Cullen, on a business matter," and I smile smugly as I manage to catch both of them off guard. "I thought we should meet since you've just signed a five year binding contract with my company Black Buildings."

"What?" ask Edward and Bella in incredulous unison.

I lick my lips in delight at them as Bella's frown turns into a sunny beaming smile and Edward looks like he is going to self-combust in anger.

EDWARD:

_That fucking sneaky bastard,_ I inwardly rage to myself. I am going to rip him apart by the balls. I can feel my blood pressure rising as I tighten my hands into fists. He looks delighted with his surreptitious scheming and I very vaguely recall a private moment from my youth that if I had the ability to do so, would cause me to blush.

"Follow me," I command as Mr Black falls in step behind me with Bella by his side and we walk to my office. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him stroke her arm and it occurs to me that they may have been seeing each other for a while. We leave Bella in her office and I open the door to my much bigger, glitzier space and summon him inside. I watch intrigued while Jacob takes in the size and décor of the room, he obviously knows style and wealth when he sees it but he says nothing.

"Well, I just want to introduce my self formally, I'm Jacob Black." I could feel his eyes laughing at me and I fought the urge to scratch them out.

He takes off his lumber jacket to reveal an over tight white shirtsleeves that cling desperately to his giant biceps and an unwanted image of his possible tight ass comes into my mind at full throttle.

"I hadn't got round to telling Bella so please don't punish her or anything for something she didn't know."

"Punish her? Would I?" I laugh in mock earnest.

"Well, you've cut her lunch hour in half after what happened yesterday."

"You think that was on your account do you? Didn't she tell you it's only because today I had a meeting this afternoon with some mysterious Mr Black figure and I needed her full attention?"

The smug smile is wiped from his face and he looks back towards Swan's office with concern but recovers quickly.

"Well, anyway, I think you should know straight off the bat that I don't take kindly to the way you treat her or any of your staff around here. If you think just because -"

"They are _my_ staff Black, I will treat them how I choose. Are we done here?" I interrupt him. No one is going to lecture me in my office.

He smiles at me and I want to shove my fist into his smug, arrogant mouth.

"Sure, Edward, sure"

I hate that he is using my first name, I hate that when he stands up I catch myself staring at his dick because it's at my eye level. But above all I hate that inside me, deep inside, something I had forgotten about long ago, something I had pushed deep down inside me has started to stir once again…

As soon as I catch myself staring at him, I jump up and impulsively stick my hand out. His unyielding face softens and he takes my hand. A loaded moment passes between us as we firmly and tightly shake each other's hand, staring hard into each other's eyes, daring each other to break the handshake first. At first I refuse to back down but it is starting to get ridiculous so I break the handshake so I can pretend to flick through my diary, signalling that we are through. He smiles broadly in victory.

As soon as he has left both my secretary's office and mine, in a spur of the moment rash decision, I buzz the intercom and ask Swan to join me. She immediately appears with her notebook, her small features hiding behind the door as she peers around the doorframe in apprehension.

"Come in, Swan," I boom trying my best to sound vaguely pleasant.

"Yes, Mr Cullen," she hurries over to the chair on the opposite side of my desk and sits down.

"So, it looks like our company is going to be doing business with your friend's company for quite some time and I want to know that, well, you are going to act professionally when he is here."

"I am so sorry about the other day, Mr. Cullen, and I promise you he hadn't told me about the contract."

Oh God, she looks like she is going to cry, I hate it when women cry. _Man up, woman! _I silently shout at her. Luckily she manages to keep it together.

"Yes, yes, but I mean, I don't want you, erm, fraternising with him, when you're meant to be working."

"I'm not quite sure I follow," she looks in puzzlement at me.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" I sigh, how did I manage to employ such an unintelligent, slow secretary? I must be losing my edge.

"No. We're just very old friends," she smiles graciously.

Oh, I think to myself, it seems I was wrong. A small warm glow starts to emanate in the pit of my stomach but I quickly extinguish it.

"Well, that's for the best I think, Swan. You may go now."

I watch her leave and I wonder to myself what the fuck is going on inside my mind.

…

JACOB:

I call Bella up and she is furious with me to begin with for not being honest with her, but I know how to turn her head, and I promise to take her out to dinner properly on Friday night.

"Well, I'm not sure I'm ever going to leave this place as Mr Cullen is making me send a memo around to the whole company announcing the end of sick pay and compulsory longer working hours."

What a jerk! "Bella, why don't you just quit?"

"I can't, Jay-Jay, there's a recession on. I'm broke."

"Come work for me Bella, I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

She pauses for a moment and then says quietly; "I'm not sure that's the best idea" and I cringe as I remember the last summer we worked together and she developed a crush on me. I had hoped she was over for it but it sounds like she still cared for me very much, as I did her, just in a different way.

"He actually asked me into his office straight after you left to find out whether we were dating."

I ignore the small tone of longing in her voice. "What did you tell him?"

"I said we were just good old friends"

I sigh with relief, I tell her I will call her Friday and put the phone down.

EDWARD:

"Excuse me, Mr Cullen," Bella buzzes me on the intercom distracting me from looking over some new blueprints of a housing estate in Vancouver.

"I have Jacob Black on the phone for you." I can hear the fear in her voice and I sigh impatiently. "Put him through."

I hear the phone line click over. "Black?" I bark down the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. What's this I hear about you cutting sick pay and annual leave? There are laws to stop people like you, y'know _Cullen._"

I like the way he pronounces my name, like it's a swear word and I am sickeningly happy that my twisted memo plan has worked and he has called me to argue. I take slight notice of the chills running over my body as I listen to his deep, thunderous voice.

"And what the dickens has it got to do with you?" I snarl at him. I start to imagine Jacob is in the room with me and as he shouts me down, he is for some bizarre reason starting to strip all of his clothes off.

"For one thing there are unions and employment laws to stop miscreants like you taking advantage of people. "

I watch as he takes off his vest and throws it at me. "If they don't like it they can leave and get another job," I scowl back at him.

"You are the most inhumane zero I've ever met! How can you go around treating people like this?"

Thud. His pants hit the floor leaving him exposed in tight briefs. "I can deal with any complaints or inappropriate attitudes with abrupt termination. If they don't want to work here they can quit. You, sir, it seems are quite the altruistic gentleman but I am not. Nor do I have care to be."

"Prick!" he shouts into my ear as he slams the phone down on him and just as my imaginary Jacob is about to pull his briefs down, he vanishes too. I realize I am breathing heavily from the thrill of talking to him and undressing him in my illicit fantasy.

I can feel heat flooding to my dick and for once in my life I don't resist it, I don't try to think of something banal to keep it down, I just relish the hell out of it. I lean back in my chair and slowly unzip my pants, releasing myself and I close my eyes and think of a certain thorn in my side that likes to argue with me. _Ahhh!_

I buzz the intercom.

"Yes Mr Cullen?"

"Swan, I want everyone to work late tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? But it's the Friday before Thanksgiving, Mr Cullen."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No, Sir, I will let everyone know."

I hesitate and push the intercom again.

"And Swan? I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances for the next five, no, ten minutes."

"Yes, Mr Cullen"

"No circumstances, you understand?"

"I understand."

I hang up and take a moment to appreciate my beautiful erection. I can hear Jacob's insults ringing in my ears, the way he shouted 'Per-Rick!' at me was glorious.

It has been a very long time since I have paid attention to my wayward fantasies. A long time ago I had to stop thinking about sex completely as I was beginning to find that otherwise it was all I thought about. It wouldn't do that the son of Elizabeth and Edward Masen Snr was a raging 'faggot', regardless of the day and age we live in. It wouldn't do at all.

I had never even had a relationship with a man but there had been times, moments of weakness and indiscretion when I had found myself in a small city, in a small club, of a certain nature. And these indiscretions kept me alive for up to six months or even a year at a time, until I felt the urge to re-visit them. But there was something about Jacob Black that made me consider pursing my lust by another name here in Seattle.

I open one of the drawers to my bureau and fish out the bottle of Penhaligon's hand lotion that I keep in my small attempt to keep my skin looking young. I squirt the sensuous smelling cream in my hands and am hit by crisp notes of leather and clary sage. I slowly move my hand to my erection and take it in my hand.

I sigh out heavily, it is the first time all year I had indulged myself in this pursuit and I know it won't take long to feel sweet release. I close my eyes and as I imagine rubbing my hand over Jacob's coarse head, I simultaneously drag my hand up and down my dick. I exhale noisily as I continue my fantasy from earlier watching Jacob peel his trunks down and displaying himself in his full glory.

I grunt as suddenly my craving to be able to touch his russet skin reaches its zenith, and I start to twist my hand around myself as I pump. I feel my ass start to rise off the chair as my balls enlarge with the threat of release.

Pushing my shoulders back into my luxurious leather chair, I wedge my feet against my desk as in my mind Jacob smiles smugly at my pathetic, brutal, autoerotic display. With a distorted shout of repressed desire and longing, I discharge my cum and it shoots through the air towards the vanishing form of Mr Jacob Black and I collapse exhausted and spent into the chair.

…

**Eek! Please let me know what you think…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**Part two of a slash two-shot. I hope you enjoy…**

…

JACOB:

"Good evening," I bellow happily to the receptionist at Mason Management as I walk into the office late on Friday. I barely get any response and I'm not really surprised, when Bella told me she had to work late, my first thought was that she had told Cullen I was taking her out. I thought that maybe he was jealous of me, but now I realize the guy is just a moronic misanthropist, and doesn't want anyone to be happy. He's probably always been told by his parents how special he is, and no one has ever had the balls to stand up to him. Until now.

As I walk into office I am followed by three waiters from my favorite restaurant, carrying several dinner dishes. Smelling the delicious aroma coming from underneath the trays, heads start to jerk up and look at me. I gesture for the men to set the food down and they start to uncover the food, and set out plates and cutlery.

I decided that the easiest thing to serve would be a party style buffet, I had ordered everything from Buffalo wings and mini sausages to bruschetta and canapés. Immediately, a small group of women come and huddle around the table, looking at the delights I have brought.

"Help yourself, ladies." I smile generously at them and they can't wait to start tucking in, as I tip the waiters and they leave.

"Jacob!" she hoarsely whispers through gritted teeth, her face furious. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, Bella," I wave to her casually as if I'm not doing anything remotely out of the ordinary. "As you couldn't come to dinner I thought I'd bring dinner to you." I wink and I watch as she internally tussles between smiling with delight and throttling me. I hold my breath watching her and luckily her face breaks out into a huge grin throwing her hands up in the air in surrender.

"I'll be there in a sec, just try and keep the noise down!"

A moment later Bella appears, keeping one eye on her office door, she comes over to me and gives me a big hug before tucking into the food. Various people thank me for feeding them and I nod back.

"Where is the miserable bastard?" I enquire nonchalantly, hoping Bella won't pick up on my incessant interest in her boss.

"He's in the office going through last month's accounts. He swears blind there is a huge discrepancy between stock and what we sold but no one can find it." She rolls her eyes and is just about to bite down on a crustless cucumber sandwich when the door to the main office swings open.

"SWAN!"

The unmistakable voice of Edward Cullen booms across the room and beside me Bella squeaks in fright.

EDWARD:

I can hear laughter coming from the main office. I never hear _laughter_ in the office. Ever. I think I actually sent a memo around banning it.

Stepping out of my office into Swan's office, I can smell hot food wafting in my direction. My stomach rumbles but I ignore it. I open my office door and listen to the happy chatter of my staff. I feel a pang of jealousy, part of me wishes I could make them relax in my presence, but I know that a festive atmosphere at work isn't conducive to getting anything done.

"SWAN!" I bellow and the noise abruptly ceases. I storm into the main office and catch my employees red handed. They all freeze, hands in midair, mouths hanging open, and in the corner I see the beautiful if smug face of Jacob Black. He is staring back at me wolfishly surrounded by the led astray lambs of my employment. My dick swells as I stride purposefully over to him, pushing the protective pleas of Swan out of the way.

"You again! I might have guessed." I am fucking furious.

"Cullen," he nods as if greeting an old friend. He holds up the bowl from which he is eating, "Cheese and pineapple stick?"

I stand very closely in front of him and turn around to face the room, blocking his view.

"That's it, everybody go home. We're done for the night." Everyone stares at me. I guess they were expecting to be fired or to experience some other form of punishment. I'm going to have to play my adversary at his own game and pretend to be nice. I will do just about anything right now to wipe the fucking smarmy smile off the son of a bitch.

"For fuck's sake, Swan, close your goddamn mouth." I can feel Jacob's warm, sweet breathe tickling my ear and I fight the urge to press myself into him. I am pinning him back against the corner of the wall and watch while everyone leaves the room and we are alone, before turning around and facing him.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I ask as I take a small step back, realizing just how close we are and not wanting to feel how turned on he makes me feel.

"Relax, _Cullen._" The tone has returned but he seems completely unperturbed that I have broken up his party and he actually seems to be celebrating a victory of sorts.

"Stop calling me that."

"What should I call you then?" He asks gently, his eyes fixed on me, and I catch my breath as I wonder if he could possible feel anything for me.

"Fuck you." I look away, breaking his dark gaze. I'm not about to let my guard down for an unlikely even ridiculous hunch that he is flirting with me.

"I will be here, until the early hours of the morning no doubt, trying to untangle this mess." I indicate the paperwork in my office. "So you will understand if I'm not in the party mood."

"I understand but you've got to look after you stuff better, Cullen." He says my name without his usual condescending tone and as I walk away he grabs my hand. My lip curls upwards when he says my name and I see him flinch as he notices my reaction. He cocks his head to one side and smirks devilishly.

I stop, almost crumpling under my desire for him, but before I can process what might be happening I shake him away. I storm back to my office slamming doors behind me as I go.

…

JACOB:

I didn't know what to feel after Cullen turns on his heels and leaves me alone. For some reason I feel deflated. I had hoped he was going to explode with rage and everyone would see through him finally and quit. But even Bella seemed surprised and happily relieved that he dismissed them all.

_What is he playing at? _I brood as I look at the remains of food in the office. Hating waste I find myself piling the leftovers onto a tray before quickly sweeping the rubbish into a bin. I walk towards the foyer but can't help but quietly peer into Bella's office and look fleetingly at Edward's inner sanctum. I can't think of a decent enough reason to storm inside so I walk out of the building, tray in hand, and find Bella waiting outside for me. She is in a very giggly mood and threads a hand around my free arm as we walk back to my car.

"That was fun, Jay-jay." She sniggers, but I am distracted, thinking about Cullen's proximity to me as he waited for everyone to leave. I breathed hard on him, across the back of his neck and his ears, to see if I got a reaction. I find him hard to read, his anger camouflages his real feelings I think. But whether he thought of me angrily or with another emotion I wasn't decided.

I end up taking Bella out for a few drinks. I can't seem to get drunk regardless of how much I consume but after two glasses of red wine, Bella is setting the world to rights and is telling, and shouting, at me exactly what she thinks of Cullen.

"They will all love you now, Jacob," she tells me as we talk about Cullen's staff. I grab her to stop her from swaying dangerously close to the steps down to the club downstairs. She tries to pull me in for a kiss but I manage to distract her with the offer of more drink., instead I order us both a strong coffee each and pull her out of harm's way.

"I think there might even be talk of a strike, on Monday," she confides me in. I am now starting to freak out a little; I think I've created a monster! What have I done? I am for the first time starting to feel sorry for Cullen a little and I think about him working late at the office. After Bella has sobered up a little, I drop her off at her apartment, and once I have extricated myself from her embrace, I find myself walking towards the building of Masen Management. I stumble along in the brisk air of the evening and I cotton on that I'm not as clear-headed as I hope.

EDWARD:

Thirty minutes after I left Jacob on his own, I return to the main office to survey the damage. I am aggravated that he has actually cleaned up and removed the last morsels of food. I am still starving, I had so much work to get through that I hadn't stopped to eat since breakfast. I consider ordering takeaway but shudder at the thought. I still have lots left to do and as I look at my watch I see it is five to midnight. I can't remember the last time I celebrated Thanksgiving. I fire off an email to my parents apologizing for my absence, luckily having to work long hours means I have the perfect excuse to rarely see them.

I am closing up the floor, just about to call it a night, when I hear a ferocious banging on the foyer door. I stride over to the where the door trembles and try to look through the opaque windows either side, taking a chance I unlock it. I cautiously open it and see that a slightly swaying Jacob is standing before me, his eyes drunkenly half-closed.

"Cullen," he mutters as he pushes past me and walks into the reception area. I am gob smacked and don't know what to say or why he is here. He looks around the place like it is the first time he has seen it before sitting down onto the low, squashy couch.

"I've been thinking about you a little too much, _Cullen,_" he begins, before loosing the thread of his thought and staring off listlessly into the office. _Christ, another drunk in my life, just what I need._ I look into his pinprick eyes and sigh. His breath is laced with coffee and I doubt that making him drink more caffeine products will sober him up any quicker. I dial my chauffeur's number and making a short and curt phone call to an equally drunk Swan, get Jacob's address and I am intent on sending him home.

I walk over to the couch and manage to grab him under his arms and lift him to his feet. I make sure I have a good grip on him and I heave him up so that he is standing.

"_Cul-len,"_ he murmurs, and leaning in he presses his lips to mine. Small fireworks go off in my body, and my erection is now painfully hard. I fight the urge to have my wicked way with this inebriated but beautiful man and somehow manage to drag him out of the office and towards the lift. I prop him against the wall next to the lift as I take the opportunity to look him over.

His skin is perfectly smooth, I can't help but raise my hand and stroke his face. He sighs and leans into my palm. Casually he takes a hand and grabs hold of my ass and brings me to him. I swallow as I re-consider having my wicked way with him, but repeat to myself that even straight horny guys have come onto me in the past when that have been seven sheets to the wind. I restrain myself and when the lift door opens, I carefully pull him inside and he staggers in. I walk backwards until I am resting against the mirrored wall and he follows me in, pressing his body flush against mine. But I can't trust him, I know he is out to get me, out to humiliate me in front of my staff and quite possibly ruin my reputation. So even though I can feel his erection pushing into mine, I withdraw my body from his and am extremely grateful when we reach the ground floor and the doors ping open. I guide him to my limo and making sure the driver has all his details, carefully place him inside and watch as the limo leaves the parking lot.

…

JACOB:

After my last encounter with Cullen, I decide not to try and see him anymore and keep strictly out of office hours with Bella. I can't remember all that happened after I went back to his office, but I flinch at the memory I may have possibly kissed him and even tried to come onto him. I am quite humiliated as I am not really out to many people and normally have a better check on my behavior. I imagine Bella has guessed my sexuality but I don't broadcast it unless asked because I'm quite frankly a private person. When I see Bella, I do my best not to bring him up, maybe she can tell I am sensitive about the subject, because when we see each other she rarely mentions her work.

I start the contract for Masen Management a month later and maintain a dialogue about the job only with the line manager, and sometimes Bella if I have to. Christmas comes and goes and I discover that absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder but time does heal all wounds and I don't think about Cullen at all. Except in my dreams, and in my nightmares. After the New Year there is a MM work do that I try for weeks to get excuse myself from but am told repeatedly by Bella and by others working for Cullen that I am expected to show my face for at least an hour or run the risk of raising eyebrows and starting off an interrogation on why I haven't come.

I get to the bar where everyone will be meeting early, hoping Bella will be there. I wear a suit as I worry about making a good impression to the rest of the staff and doubly pray that Cullen won't show up until very late. Preferably after I have left to go home.

I order a beer at the bar and scanning the room for Bella, find no one I even remotely recognize and pull up a stool to chat with the barkeep.

"PBR!"

I freeze as I hear the infamous rude, clipped tones of Edward Cullen bark an order.

I take a deep breath and swing round to face my opponent, hoping he has forgotten my recklessness from a few months ago, and decide that attack is the best form of defense.

"Stalking me, are you, Cullen?" I smirk, knowing it's going to drive him crazy with anger.

"Fuck you, Black," he spits, and I watch his pale face immediately boil with color and his eyes blacken in fury.

_Whoa! _How did the conversation take a sudden detour this quickly? I was only kidding but he seems so angry. I guess that is his normal level of emotion.

"Come on, Cullen, can't we be at least cordial to each other? We're going to be working together for a few more years yet."

"Don't remind me," he shoots back. I wonder how he can possibly be so venomous towards me when he hasn't even seen me for a good few months.

"Forget it, calm down, Cullen," I tell him as I leave my half finished drink, and get up to leave. I knew tonight was going to be a mistake but I didn't think it would be this excruciating. I am waiting for him to throw my behavior that night back in my face so I place a hand on his shoulder in a friendly way but he quickly shrugs me off.

"I think you like to push my buttons," he says darkly and it throws me off guard. There is just a hint, a tiny hint of another meaning to his words. I swallow thickly and consider back tracking. Do I really want to push him further? Now? Here? _Fuck yeah, I do!_

"You wish, big daddy," I give him my most contemptuous smile, look him up and down and finishing my drink slam down a dollar bill and motion to leave.

EDWARD:

Fucker! I know he had been avoiding me these last few months. I tried to think of various plans to get him to demand to see me and tear me off a strip but nothing worked. Since the night he brought food to everyone I found that my strict orders weren't having as much power over my staff. They had started taking normal lunch hours and invoicing me for sick pay, and for some reason I had lost my fire. I no longer shouted or swore as much as I used to, it was if I had lost the need to control everyone. This was very upsetting to me and I couldn't fathom what was wrong.

Occasionally my mind would flit back to Jacob's attempt to seduce me and I reasserted in my head and heart that resisting his charms were the right thing to do. Even if he did think of men that way, there was no chance that I was in his league. He was so beautiful, so strong and confident, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he saw right through my act and could tell how in truth I was frightened of my staff.

Actually it was only the last fortnight that I has rediscovered my voice and had starting whipping the office back into shape. I had started off firing a few nasty emails to certain slacking members of staff, warning that their crass, lewd behavior wouldn't be without repercussions, and then a few random dismissals had quickly brought everyone else into line. The previous Monday I had walked into work late and I had reveled in the peace this had brought on, all I could hear was the occasional hushed phone call and the rhythmic tapping of fingers on keyboards. It was heaven.

It wasn't until last Wednesday that Swan had cautiously knocked on my door and in a low, scared voice reminded me that the annual work do was this weekend. I detested it every year but I could hardly annihilate other people for not attending if I didn't come myself.

I get there early, hoping I will see a few, key people, make very quick small talk with them and then pardon myself and leave. I don't bother with the pretense of bringing a date as most people have and I am made to greet several tiresome boyfriends and girlfriends of people I don't give a shit about. I even meet Swan's better half and although he is quite good-looking, after talking to him for less than five minutes, I have a terrible urge to go get a drink. I, very politely, in my own way, dismiss him and walk to the bar craving a beer. I order and upon casually looking to my left feel my stomach somersault as I see that besides me is my very beautiful and very missed enemy looking, and he looks stunning in a suit.

"Stalking me, are you, Cullen?"

It's the first thing he has the impudence to say to me and I wanxt to knock him off his bar stool and across the floor.

We exchange words, and I fight the desperate urge I have to reach out to him and touch his face, to kiss his lips. Instead he insults me then smiles smugly at me before walking away. I watch him go with almost unveiled longing, and the self-hatred I have carried around me for all these years finally reaches its climax and I find my heart breaking all over again.

…

JACOB:

As I walk away, I feel Cullen's eyes bore into the back of my neck. I have been there for more than an hour and now have the perfect reason to leave with my dignity intact, but I find myself using the same reason as an excuse to stay. I stop walking and turn back to him, resting myself against a secluded wall in the bar watching it start to fill up. I can't resist but lock eyes with Cullen and watch him down his drink before marching over to me.

"Have you been drinking, Cullen?" I laugh remembering our previous encounter.

"No. Have you?" He shoots back and I pull on the tight collar of my shirt as I blush awkwardly.

"Just one beer, Cullen."

"With you that's one beer too many."

"This sounds like fighting talk," I smile at him and nod civilly to Bella as she passes past me with her date, Mike.

Wordlessly, Edward stands up and grabbing at the knot on his tie, tugs it off in one go. He unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves. _Christ, he means business,_ I think.

"I'm kidding, Cullen, calm the fuck down." I really don't want to fight him in front of everyone, I think he is underestimating my strength.

"Afraid you can't beat me, _Black_" he reflects me own condescending tone back at me and it riles me.

"I have no wish to fight you here, Edward."

Edward beckons me to him with both his hands, "Not man enough for fisticuffs, Jay-Jay? Or should that be VAY-jay-jay?"

He sniggers and, not very gently, punches me on my shoulder. I bat his hands away as he leans in for a second time and wonder what's come over him. I give him a look that in no uncertain terms says 'back off'. Smiling he slaps me twice around the face in succession and I have fucking had it with this prick.

"You self-important fucker!" I shout as I grab him around the waist and push him down onto the floor of the bar. People around us gasp as they make room for our flailing bodies as Cullen jumps back up and starts to wrestle me.

EDWARD:

After he storms off the first time, I watch him go and just know he is thinking about me as he walks away. He stops and pivoting on his feet, leans his body back against a wall and stares me down. It's a threatening, challenging look and I can't help myself but walk towards him. If he wants a fight, if that's what he really wants I will give it to him. I don't care if it's here in public in front of my staff or in a back alley smelling of piss. This testosterone and/or sexual filled tension is starting to kill me and I want to conquer Jacob for good, one way or another.

"You low class faggot," I tell him as I grip him in a headlock, relishing the fact I can touch him wherever I like, as long as it's roughly.

…

JACOB:

"Fuck you!" Who the hell does he think he is calling me a faggot? I want to punch his fucking lights out, I want to punch him into next week, but I also want to fuck him into next weekend too.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouts back at me as I use my whole body to push him away but he throws himself back down on me so we tumble onto the floor.

We stare at each other angrily. He is so close to me I can feel his hard erection pushing into my stomach, and I sure as hell know he can feel mine as I am purposely thrusting it hard at him.

As I lie on the floor I prepare myself for another punch but instead he leans down to me and kisses me long and hard. I growl and grip his head down to mine.

"You make me very angry -," he pauses, mid-sentence, as if he dare not continue with what he was going to say, but then he leans closer to me.

"And very hard," I feel his pants straining under the force of his dick and can't help my lick my lips with hopeful expectancy.

"What you going to do about it, _Cullen_?" I dare, as I tilt my head back against the hard lino and struggle slightly underneath him.

He straightens up before holding his hand out to me, I grab it and he pulls me up.

"Come on," he barks at me and drags me into his limo, where he sits himself down opposite me. His face easily betrays his hooded look of lust and fury. He barks an order to his driver and we rocket off across the city, to his apartment.

EDWARD:

We park in the basement of my apartment and I reach across Jacob, opening the door. We walk into the lift and standing as far apart from each other as we can, mutely staring at the doors until we reach my floor. Grabbing his hand, I pull him along to my apartment, I fiddle to get the key in the lock as my hands shake slightly. Jacob must see this as he takes the opportunity to push me hard into the door and thrust his erection into my ass.

"What's taking so long, Cullen?"

I tune him out so I can concentrate on unlocking the door and as it clicks open I walk in, leaving him in the hallway. Intent on playing the game, I walk into my bedroom, not daring to turn around to see if he is following me. I relax when I hear the front door click shut and turn slowly around when I am aware he is standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Strip," he orders as he stands with one hand over his pants caressing his dick.

Not used to being ordered around I find myself obeying his command. My jacket is already on a chair and I slowly remove my tie and open my shirt, leaving my pants on.

"_Strip_," he repeats and I take my shirt off, throwing it on top of my jacket. I leave my pants buttoned and mirror his gesture of slowly stroking the outline of my cock.

"Come here." I tell him and he walks over to where I stand next to the bed. I look into his eyes and with a quick gesture rip his shirt open, sending buttons flying off across the bed. I gaze at his chest, it is beautiful, I want to run my hands and tongue over it but as I have waited so long for this moment I want to enjoy every minute of it.

'Sit,' I instruct him, and push him down by the shoulders. He observes my request and sits on the edge of the bed. I roughly grab the outline of his dick and he hitches his breath. I loom over him and bend down to kiss him hard. He moans into my open mouth and my dick expands impossibly larger. I incline my head down once towards my fly and understanding he unbuttons me and pulls my pants and my trunks down. He releases my dick for both of us to see. I sigh in relief that I am finally going to get some action and I see him look hard into my eyes as he opens his mouth wide, then wider still and with a quick inhale of air envelopes my cock into his hot, wet mouth.

In one go he manages to draw my whole length inside around his lips and to the back of his throat, and I let out a loud, satisfied moan. He sucks tightly onto me and his hands grip around my buttocks as he starts to give me the best blowjob I have ever received. I am so happy in that one moment that all my anger and my bile dissipate and I silently thank Jacob. I am brought out of my gratitude as he starts to quickly work his way up and down my hard cock, leaving the head alone so that it aches for attention.

It doesn't take long before I can feel my balls start to tighten as I watch Jacob seem to take me a little more in his mouth each time he sucks me. I rest my hands on his head as he picks up his pace and tapping him on his shoulder to let him know I am about to cum just motivates him more and although I am willing to pull out I am ecstatic that he refuses. He quickly swirls his tongue over the head of my cock and I explode. Cumming like a missile I shoot into his mouth and I have to sit down on the bed quickly as my legs give way beneath me.

Jacob licks his lips proudly as I try not to pass out from bliss beside him. I hold a hand up to signal to him that I need a minute but he is already moving me. He turns me over so my face is lying down on the bed and my ass is exposed in the air. He quickly removes the rest of his clothes, and in that time I regain my composure and turn myself over. I take his hand and pull him down next to me onto the bed.

"I don't think so," I smile as I shift him quickly so he is underneath me. "I'm always on top," I murmur as I start to kiss and lick that glorious chest. I bite gently on his nipples and elicit a long, sensual moan from him. I am already hard again and can't wait to be inside him.

"Fuck, Cullen," I hear him cry as I nip along his neck, but he pulls me away from him and I am distraught when I see that he is shaking his head.

"Bottom," he says, indicating me, and his strong hands manipulate my body until I am once again underneath him. Relinquishing power, I move over to my night table and opening a drawer pull out some lube. He smiles at me and watches as I squirt some lotion into my hand and rubbing my hand over his large, hard cock coat him thoroughly. He leans his head back as he enjoys the sensation of my skin on his and I teasingly pick up the pace, but he grabs my hand and squeezes it hard, shaking his head at me.

I have never been underneath any man and I prepare myself as he hovers over my entrance, holding his dick is his hand. He stares into my eyes and with one hand on my shoulder to steady himself, he slowly plunges into me. We moan, him with gratification, me with the shock of the new. He rests, waiting to get the go ahead from me, before he starts to slowly rock himself in and out. He places his other hand on my shoulder as he starts to pump hard. I clutch onto my swollen dick as the contrasting emotions of pleasure and pain flood over me. He watches himself entering into me and smiles genuinely down at me. It has been so long since anyone has shown me true honest passion that I stop touching myself so I can concentrate watching his enjoyment. He quickly peaks and as he shudders into me I watch a deep, red flush drift from his head to his chest, before I cum and we disintegrate together.

…

JACOB:

After that revelatory night together we haven't been apart since. We always seem to make up excuses to be around each other. Either I need to come into the office to look over drawings or sketches or Edward wants to come on site to see how work is progressing. He likes to be pretty open and up front about our relationship which in truth has been very difficult for me. I am a private person and don't relish public displays of affection but he is the first man that I am proud to kiss passionately and not give a fuck who watches. I like to think he opens me up to new ideas and in exchange I try to calm him down a little. He stills swears like a sailor though, but I like it.

EDWARD:

At first I am determined that things won't change, that I won't change, but I can't help but ask him to move in after our first official date. I find that he has a very calming effect on me. I am less angry at work and I am less inclined to fire people on a whim. In fact for the first time in my life I can truly admit to being happy. I introduced him to my parents which was the most excruciating thing I have ever done but when the cut me off from my inheritance the only thing I felt was relief. I can step out of their overpowering shadows now, I can be the person I want to be and not the legacy carrying person they thought I should be. I even gave Swan and the rest of the staff a pay rise and longer holidays, they must like me a bit more now as she has invited me to be an usher at her wedding. I can't wait to watch Jacob give her away; he does look rather dashing in a suit…

…

Thank you so much for reading this, I'd be delighted to know your thoughts… 


End file.
